I love you, Axel
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Esto cuenta sobre la pronta boda de Xion y Axel, quienes, en sí, deberían estar enamorados el uno del otro para contraer matrimonio. ¿Que es lo que pasa si uno de estos no esta enamorado? ¿Y si un motociclista enmascarado les interrumpe la boda? Akuroku


FIRTS PART: ¿Love?

Recordaba el momento de sus primeras sonrisas, el momento de los roces de sus manos, también la primera vez que jugaron juntos, al igual que aquella vez en donde sus padres se conocieron y estrecharon una gran amistad. Cuando se hablaron por primera vez, cuando Axel le defendía de los demás, cuando sintió una atracción por él.

Recordaba, memoraba, atesoraba y adoraba esos momentos con su pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, a través de los años, ambos, aun con su fuerte lazo de amistad, fueron madurando y viendo el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Superando obstáculos que hicieron que su amistad tuviera complicaciones pero logrando arreglárselas.

Tantos años de confianza y tolerancia les dieron las fuerzas para seguir adelante y no mirar atrás, en donde en si estaban aquellas piedras que dificultaron su camino para lograr ser lo que ahora son.

Roxas sabía bien que su relación podría llegar a ser más con el pelirrojo si no fuese porque: Primero, Axel no le veía con otros ojos como lo hacia él. Segundo, su amigo estaba a punto de casarse ¿Con quién? Con Xion. Y por último, Xion era su mejor amiga y no podía traicionarla de esa forma. Sabía de antemano que ambos se querían, aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Xion era la única de la que hablaba sobre lo que sentía a por Axel, pero este llegaba a decirle un te quiero a penas.

Cosas impedían nuevas puertas a lo que sería una vida junto a la persona que amaba. Creyó que, aquella noche en donde llegaron a estar en una situación intima, podría haber pasado algo, pero no. Esa tensión entre los dos se quebró a penas Axel abrió su boca para pronunciar esas palabras que destruyeron su mundo en tan solo unos segundos.

Pidiéndole a él, su amigo del alma, que fuera el padrino de su boda. (Auch). Dubitativo y con sus sentimientos restregados por el piso aceptó. No podía decirle que no porque entonces tendría problemas.

El día de la boda llego. Demasiado rápido para el rubio. Todos estaban emocionados y esperaban con ansias el momento de la pareja. Roxas, con los ánimos hasta el cielo (nótese el sarcasmo) se preparo para acompañar a Axel al altar. Ambos, ya arreglados y con los ternos puestos, entraron al carro del primo de Roxas, Demyx, y fueron en marcha hasta llegar a la iglesia en donde la novia ya estaba esperando.

SECOND PART: ¿What's happend?

Aquellas personas que hablaban en susurro le incomodaban. No podían empezar aun con la ceremonia porque el que los iba a casar estaba en las mismas condiciones que los demás. Xion, a su lado y tomados de la mano, le sonreía con tranquilidad. Sabía que no estaba del todo tranquila, podía sentir como se tensaba cuando él iba a hablar o cuando le soltaba levemente la mano para acomodarse. Ese día, Xion estaba demasiado indecisa.

Axel pasó la mirada por todos los presentes, desde sus padres hasta sus amigos, que desgraciadamente no paraban de tomar, hasta toparse con los que serian sus padrinos. Al lado de Xion, a unos 3 metros, estaban Roxas y Vanitas, conversando animadamente y sonriéndose de una forma…extraña.

Eso de alguna forma le hizo sentir fastidiado. Ver a su mejor amigo con otra persona que no fuese él le provocaba un dolor intenso.

Todo iba bien hasta que al parecer Vanitas no supo controlarse y lo termino besando, a lo cual Roxas se dejo. Unos pocos que les rodeaban les silbaron a seña de broma pero estos seguían enfrascados en su beso. Ese fue el golpe más bajo que le hubieran dado.

Iba a separarlos a nos de que el padre carraspeo levemente provocando que los dos jóvenes de ahí se separaran, uno sonrojado y el otro sonriendo satisfecho.

La misa empezó.

El padre hablaba y hablaba sobre las responsabilidades que uno debía conllevar cuando se contrae matrimonio. Sobre que hay que hacer cuando obtenían un bebe y los deberes que eso conlleva. Eso y más decía. Pero el pelirrojo le hacía caso omiso, su mente estaba más concentrada en esa parejita de tortolitos que se mandaban indirectas con la mirada.

Roxas nunca le había dicho que tenía relación alguna con Vanitas, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, otra cosa que también le intrigaba era porque le daba tanta importancia a eso más que a su boda con la pequeña muchacha a quien quería.

Tal vez esa era la respuesta. No la amaba, simplemente la quería. ¿Entonces, porque pedirle matrimonio?, será porque creía que Roxas no era… ¿Homo?

No, no…era simplemente extraño pensar en eso.

Quería a Roxas como su amigo. Nada más que eso. Aunque le resultaba un poco raro defenderlo cuando otros muchachos se aprovechaban de su inocencia. Ni si quiera dejo a Naminé darle su primer beso.

Se mordió el labio. Tal vez cabía la posibilidad que estuviese enamorado del pequeño rubio y por esa misma razón le dolía verlo tan feliz al lado de Vanitas. Y que este le allá quitado su primer beso en frente de sus narices le enfurecía de sobremanera.

El padre dio unas últimas palabras antes de pronunciar los votos.

- Xion, aceptas a Axel como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo siempre y apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad hasta los fines de tus días – la pelinegra sonrió.

- Si acepto.

- Axel, aceptas a Xion como tu legítima esposa, para amarla siempre y apoyarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad hasta los fines de tus días- todas las miradas recayeron en él; se puso nervioso.

- Yo...eh…- la mirada de Xion fue apagándose, como si se sintiese devastada- acepto.

- Que Dios los una si así lo quiere. Si alguien está en contra de este matrimonio que hable o calle para siempre.

Axel tomo los anillos que Roxas les ofrecía en un cojín de seda. El pelirrojo se sonrojo. Antes de que Xion pudiese introducir el anillo en el dedo de este un tumulto se escucho desde detrás de las puertas de la iglesia.

LAST PART: I want you…

Una motocicleta interrumpió el lugar, abriéndose paso entre los muchos que trataban de detenerlo. El conductor, vestido de gala al igual que los demás freno en frente de los casi-recién casados. Tomo el casco que tenia detrás de él y se lo lanzo al pelirrojo; estaba tan desconcertado como los otros.

- Póntelo y venid conmigo –Axel dudo- ¡Ahora!

Xion observo como Axel se ponía el casco y se iba con el motociclista, sin hacer caso a sus objeciones. Lagrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, todos trataron de calmarla sin embargo nadie logro apaciguar el llanto de la novia dejada en el altar.

El pelirrojo sentía como el aire golpeaba cálidamente su rostro al ir a una velocidad constante; se había quitado el casco puesto que le incomodaba por su cabello puntiagudo. Tenía abrazado al conductor desde la cintura; que ha decir verdad era muy estrecha.

Su olor le era muy familiar, familiar y embriagador. Tenía la tentación de recorrer con sus manos ese pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente por la reciente emoción.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Y hasta ahora te dignas en preguntar, eh.

- ¿R-Roxas? – Osea, ¿Qué?, una vez más, ¡¿Qué?! ¿No que el rubio estaba bien acomodado junto con Vanitas ahí, a casi su lado, besándose y acurrucándose?- Pero…tu…

- Era Ventus, idiota. A poco y no lo notaste- sonrió al no tener respuesta- Bueno, da igual. No era yo.

- Rox, ¿Por qué?- su voz sonaba un tanto emocionada pero triste a la vez.

- Porque te amo.

Roxas se estaciono en el barranco que da la vista hacia el mar, se quito el casco y dejo que sus cabellos rubios cayeran de forma un tanto seductora. Axel, inconscientemente, se relamió los labios; cosa que el rubio noto.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Aun me pregunto cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta de tus indirectas.

- No te preocupes. Ha sido mi culpa al no decirte nada. Y… lamento lo de tu boda, le he arruinado.

El sol ya estaba en su punto de ocultarse. Axel lo observo con detenimiento y se acerco a él al punto de que sus rostros estuvieran cerca; podía sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose.

- Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho- comento sonriendo.

Y ante la mirada atenta de Roxas, lo beso.

- Yo también te amo, Roxas.


End file.
